Force Knights
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: The story of the Formation of the Force knights a organisation designed to teach young force users how to control both sides of the force and become a master of the peace. This is the story of that organisation and how they have influenced they tilted the balance of the power in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Force Knights Chapter 1**

A Young Twi'lek by the name Kalura of woke up and stared at her reflection, her blue face was contrasted by her red eyes a sign of her dark past. She put on her training clothes and walked to the training grounds.

When she got there a voice said "Your ready for another day of training."

Kalura said "Master Yoda of course." She jumped onto the a straight wooden beam and Yoda jumped on another. Kalura and Yoda swung their lightsabers at each other. Yoda said smiling "Young Padawan you may surpass me soon."

Kalura laughed as she said "That is a good one, you are very skilled." Yoda and Kalura resumed their spar. Yoda knocked Kalura's lightsaber away. Yoda launched a follow up strike. Kalura blocked the blow with the force.

They then jumped down and Kalura grabbed her blue lightsaber.

Kalura said "That was quite risky master, a second later and I would have been dead."

Yoda said "That was a test to see whether you are ready for the next step.

A Messenger ran up exhausted he said "The Council has an urgent message for you." Yoda and Kalura ran to the council. Yoda asked "Members of the Council, what do you request of us?"

The Head of the Council said "Some rumours say a Rogue Sith has been sighted, we want you hunt him down and bring him to trial."

Yoda nodded "We will go."

The Council "It has been 3 years since you took on this apprentice, I could transfer her for you."

Yoda said smiling "I have enjoyed having an apprentice, I have changed my mind."

They walk out and board a ship. They arrived at their destination. Kalura said "Ryloth, my races home world, I have never seen I was born off-world, it is so beautiful."

Yoda said "We have a mission, here don't forget that.

Kalura said "I understand, there is a Sith that needs to be captured before they do any real harm."

Yoda and Kalura landed on the planet. The leaders of the planet met with them.

Yoda asked "Do you have an image?"

The leaders gave them a picture, this is what our surveillance discovered.

Kalura looked at it, her eyes widened, she said "That is Ravina Synara."

Yoda asked "How do you know that?"

Kalura said "My full name is Kalura Ravina Synara."

Yoda said "She was your mother."

Kalura said "My mother was on the run and then she abandoned me when I was 5, now I know why, she tried to protect me leaving me out of the life of the Sith only to find my own back in I guess, the daughter is just like the Mother."

Yoda said "The choice you made was different, that counts."

Kalura said "Thanks, I will lure her out and we will catch her hopefully she will go peacefully."

Kalura gave him her cloak.

Kalura walked over holding to the spaceport.

She asked the Portmaster "Have you seen a woman who looked like this?"

The Portmaster asked "Why are you asking?"

She said "She is my mother."

The Portmaster said "She is over there, you should hurry she is leaving shortly."

Kalura ran over saw her mother standing there.

She walked over and shouted "Mother!"

Her mother turned around and looked at a few moment then her eyes widened.

Ravina smiled and ran over, she said "It's good to see you my daughter."

Kalura said "It's good to see you too."

Ravina looked at her eyes, She said "Oh no you are like me."

Kalura said "I am not a Sith I just was an apprentice for 3 years before I changed paths."

Ravina said "Why are you here and why do you have a lightsaber if you are not a Sith?"

Kalura said "I'm sorry mother." She pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on.

Ravina said "So you are a Jedi, then you know why you are here." Yoda ran out to help.

Ravina said "So you are still in training."

Kalura replied "Come peacefully please I don't want to hurt you."

Ravina said "I won't be put in a cell."

Ravina pulled out a 2 sided lightsaber and started to attack Kalura. Kalura exchanged blows with Kalura but Kalura was winning the fight. Yoda jumped in and tried to help her fight. However She stuck Yoda away with Force Lightning. Kalura said "One last chance surrender, mother."

Ravina said "No, I won't be imprisoned."

Kalura said "Sorry mother, I will capture you." Kalura started to fight her she kept swinging deflecting everyone of her mother's blows. Kalura then chopped off her mother's hand.

Kalura told her "Surrender before you are hurt anymore."

Ravina threw her Lightsaber at Yoda who was still stunned from the force lightning.

Kalura couldn't stop it with the force, Ravina's force was strong enough to prevent her from stopping it completely. "

Kalura there herself in front of her master was struck in the belly, she could feel the injury.

Yoda finally recovered and looked at her.

Yoda said "This is my fault I should have stayed back and let you handle this, maybe my age is getting to me." Yoda tried to help her up.

Kalura said "I am fine and your not getting old, you are only 200 I'm sure you have another 500-700 years in you."

Yoda said "Let's get you home."

Kalura said "I will not let her go." Kalura ran after her mother despite her injury. Her mother's ship had escaped the planet's gravity.

Yoda said "She has left the planet's Gravity."

Kalura said "No I will stop my mother here."

In space Ravina said laughing "We just escaped the planet's gravity, they can't chase us here."

Then the ship jerked. The 2 pilots looked shocked.

They shouted "The ship is being pulled towards the planet!"

Ravina shouted "WHAT!"

On the planet Kalura was pulling the spaceship back toward the planet, she pulled the ship back to the Spaceport.

Yoda stood by Kalura as she pulled the ship down. Ravina grabbed a blaster and started firing with her off hand. Yoda deflected the laser shots. When the ship landed Yoda jumped onto the ship and captured Ravina.

Kalura and Yoda returned to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant.

When they return with Ravina. The Jedi Council give the order and several troops put her in a cell.

The Council asked "What happened to your apprentice?"

Yoda said "She got in the way of an attack meant for me, I made a mistake. She was already winning the fight I should have stayed back and watched."

Kalura said "I should have been more careful please don't blame my master."

The Jedi Council said "You both completed your mission and captured the Sith Lord, that is the main concern just be more careful in the future."

3 weeks passed, Kalura had fully recovered from her injury.

Yoda asked "You have been troubled in your sleep. What is wrong?"

Kalura said "I have been having doubts about being Jedi of you for a while now."

Yoda asked "Why are you having Misgivings, I remembered the day you first arrived, you wanted help alleviating the darkness from within."

Kalura said "I have released the darkness won't leave me, it is part of me now I feel that I can't be a Jedi, you tell me to stop feeling emotion and it stings, I feel robotic. I feel like "I am losing the feeling of life and while I try to be like you Jedi I can barely lift a pebble, it feels like I am losing the ability to use the force when I restrain my emotions. I got injured because I was trying to be a Jedi restraining my emotions, when I pulled the ship down I let down my Jedi restraint, my emotions could flow and could feel the force again then I directed my emotions and pulled the ship down."

Yoda said "If you want to leave you can I won't stop you, you understand you won't be able to come back if you do this."

Kalura said "Forgive me master but I don't have what it takes to be a Jedi."

Kalura grabbed what she needed from her room. She put her lightsaber down. She ran into the prison. She used the force knock out several guards. She broke open a cell.

Ravina asked "What are you doing?"

Kalura said "Mother I am no Jedi nor am I a Sith I will create a new path and I would like you to be with me."

Ravina said "I will you are my family after all." Kalura and Ravina snuck out of the Prison and grabbed a ship.

Kalura said "We are heading to Felucia, it is place where we may be able to make some money as bounty hunters there would quite a few jobs."

Ravina said "You will have to do them, I can't do much with 1 hand."

Kalura said "I know." When they landed they looked for a place with a bounty hunt. Kalura grabbed a job, she said "This is a job from Mama and Papa the Hutt. It said (Our Son Ziro has been Kidnapped by a Sith Lord Darth Plagueis, he agreed to meeting on Ryloth for discussing Ransom terms.)"

Kalura said "We will bring him back."

Kalura and Ravina arrived on Ryloth.

Kalura said "Mum stay here, you need to stay in the ship. We may need to leave fast."

Ravina said "Please be careful."

She let the ship looked around and headed to the darker parts of Ryloth, when she got there she saw a man wearing a black cloak, with a little Hutt by his side. Many looked in awe at him waiting outside a shop saying Mama and Papa the Hutt will pay me for their son. Kalura snuck up and grabbed the young Hutt. The man wearing the black cloak said "How dare you try to steal from me, Darth Plagueis."

Kalura said "I will return him to his parents."

Plagueis said "I won't let you."

Plagueis pulled out his red responded activating her lightsaber in kind. Plagueis said "So you are a Jedi."

Kalura said "I am an ex-apprentice of both the light and dark."

Plagueis said "You escaped the darkness."

Kalura said "I was trained first by Darth Plaris and then I was trained by Yoda."

Plagueis said "Yoda is a quite skilled Jedi, Plaris on the other hand was a joke of a Sith Lord, he couldn't even choke a rat."

Kalura swung at him slamming into his lightsaber.

Plagueis said "Alright fine let's start." He pushed back. Kalura threw a a garbage disposal until at him. Plagueis used force lightning to try to hurt Kalura she blocked it with her hand. She ran at him and chopped his hand off. The sound of running and several guards attacked. Kalura grabbed Ziro and ran to the ship. She jumped into the ship.

Kalura said "Mother hold him."

Ravina asked "Why?"

Kalura responded "The authorities are going to capture us soon we need to go." Ravina nodded. Kalura strapped in and flew the ship off the planet. Several ships gave chase.

Kalura said "We must head to Tatooine, that is where we must return the boy."

Ravina said "What about them."

Kalura said "They wouldn't dare enter Hutt space." As their ship neared Tatooine Karula was proven correct, the pursuers gave up. Karula landed near the palace. Karula and Ravina entered the palace. Mama and Papa the Hutt were very upset.

Karula said "We have got your son back." Mama and Papa the Hutt were overjoyed that their son was back. Mama and Papa the Hutt gave them the Bounty. They were about to leave when.

Mama the Hutt called out "Do you want to join us for lunch, we are eternally grateful for you've done."

Karula said "Thank you for the offer but I have a lot to do such as getting my mum a new hand."

Mama the Hutt said "We can make your mother a new hand, free of charge we can't ever repay you for bringing our son back."

When Karula joined them while waiting for her mother.

Karula asked "Do you know of a material strong enough to resit lightsaber strikes, I have been stabbed once which is a incident that I do not wish to repeat."

Mama said "Mandalorian Iron is such a material, we can make you a suit of armour."

Karula asked "Could you also make me a sword? The lightsaber is Jedi or a Sith's weapon, I need something to distinguish me and my mother from the Jedi and the Sith."

Mama said "Sure we can, you saved our son." Mama sent a message to her blacksmiths, which started forging a suit of armour as well as a sword made from Mandalorian Iron."

Mama asked "So what do you plan to do after this?"

Karula said "Starts a new organisation of force users separate from both the Jedi and the Sith."

Mama said "That is interesting plan, well I guess you will need a banner and a large building to support the large number of people you will have in the future."

Her mother just came out and took a seat.

Karula asked "How's the new hand?"

Ravina said "It is good."

Mama asked "So how did she lose her hand?"

Karula smiled "It was not that long ago when I left the Jedi organisation."

Ravina said "I am an Ex-Sith Lord and she is an ex-Jedi apprentice."

Mama said "So you two fought."

Karula said pointing to her stomach "Yep, I chopped off her hand and she stabbed me here." Ravina and Karula started laughing. Mama and Papa laughed with them.

The next morning the suit of Mandalorian armour and sword was ready. Mama and Papa showed her the grey brown armour with a sword and shield.

Mama said "Do you like what we made for you."

Karula said "Thanks I really like it especially the shield which I didn't even ask for, still it's missing something I know. It would work better in a shade of black."

Karula infused the armour with dark force, turning it all a dark shade of black.

Karula said "This looks good."

Ravina said "Don't it will corrupt you, I know."

Karula said "have some faith in me, I can handle it.

Karula put the armour on, she then lifted the sword and shield. A white glow surrounded the black armour, shield and sword.

Karula said "Thank you for your help Mama and Papa the Hutt."

Mama and Papa the Hutt said "You saved our son it is no trouble at all."

Kalura said "Me and my mother have a lot of work to do, thank you for everything I will gladly invite you over once my organisation gets fully built up."

They leave Planet Tatooine and returned to Felucia they met with a merchant selling a large building that was abandoned.

Kalura put a large bag of money on the table, She asked "Is this enough for this building?"

The Merchant said "Thank you, I am glad you purchased this building, no-one wants to buy this building because of it's distance from the city."

Kalura said "Even better it mean we will draw less attention." They shake hands and the Merchant give them the deed then leaves with the money.

Ravina said "This place is finely furnished."

Kalura walked down and found a large damp basement. Ravina walked down to see it. Kalura said smiling "This would be a great place for a training room."

Ravina asked "So how are we going to find more people to join our organisation?"

Kalura said "Well 2 things first we need a banner on our building to get it recognised and 2 we need to fix the basement and turn it into a training room."

10 years past the building was built up and Kalura had taught Ravina everything she knew. The building had several banners with a black sword and shield contained in a white light.

Several students sat there in front of Kalura and Ravina.

Kalura said "Welcome to the Force Knights, all of you will do well here as you remember our mantra, darkness is not evil but it must be you in control for good to flourish."

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Force Knights Chapter 2**

Centuries past the Force Knights became a dominate force in the galaxy, they performed jobs for many different groups and were protectors of many worlds. The Jedi council has significant concerns with this new up and coming power. On Planet Felucia, Kalura sent a hologram message to the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

Mace Windu shouted "How did a Sith get on this frequency?"

Yoda said "She is no Sith, she is the leader of the Force Knights."

Kalura said "I have pulled some strings to get you an audience with the Trade Federation, I paid Jabba the Hutt a considerable amount to get this meeting organised."

Shaak Ti said "I don't trust this stranger."

Kalura said "I don't expect you to trust me, I want you to be careful my spies have discovered they have been working with Sith Lords you want to send your best Jedi or else."

Yaddle said "Why should we trust her?"

Yoda said "Enough, I have been given information from her several times in secret and used it to make tactical decisions, her spy network is so wide she knows what is happening in almost every galaxy."

Mace Windu said "I still don't trust this person."

Yoda said "If she completed her training she would probably be in one of these seats, in fact, she would probably be second in command, she is the second oldest person here, she is 683 years old now, the oldest next to me, she has been using force powers and teaching many to become masters of the force when you weren't even born."

Karula said "Thank you for you time hopefully you use our information wisely."

Yoda said "We need our best bring Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan."

Meanwhile on Felucia, Kalura asked the leader of her spies "Do we know who is behind all this?"

The master of spies replied "It is likely Count Dooku, he has been around there a lot."

Kalura said "Urggh Dooku I told Yoda he was bad news, I could feel a darkness in him, I felt when I first met him I mistook him for a Sith, his blue lightsaber stopped me from killing him then."

Ravina said "Should we go to the ship the Jedi went to."

Karula said "We shouldn't intervene in this, we must approach this carefully we should not get involved in political affairs or else we may be come like the republic full of dumb bureaucracy, it is why they are weaker then us, we devote ourselves to peace and understanding the force."

A few days later a hologram appeared on the communicator.

Yoda said "Qui-Gon has passed we are preparing a funeral, I would like to have you there."

Karula said "I will come."

Karula arrived the next day at the Funeral of Qui-Gon.

Mace Windu shouted "Why didn't you act in this instance, you may have saved him."

Yoda said "Enough Mace, she has been doing great work against rogue Sith across the Galaxy."

Mace Windu shouted "She could have helped?"

Yoda said "The Force knights are adverse to politics, so they avoid political matters like this, they believe it is corrupting and steers Jedi away from following the true way of the force."

Karula said "Forgive me, Qui-Gon." A incomplete force ghost of Qui-Gon appeared.

Qui-Gon said "I understand your choice, follow it you have brought much peace to the galaxy, you would have made a marvellous Jedi... (He turned to Yoda) you made the right decision in letting her go farewell everyone."

The all held a moment of silence.

Obi-Wan said "Any advice for what it means to be a Jedi."

Karula said "Be strong and calm, keep your emotion in check but don't cage them, it will only hurt more."

Karula asked "Is this your apprentice?"

Obi-Wan said "Anakin, introduce yourself."

Anakin said "I am Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you."

Obi-Wan said "He is the Chosen One he will be a powerful Jedi before long."

After the Funeral Kalura returned home, 10 years passed in peace with Sith having vanished the Force knights having seemingly eliminated even the most elusive Sith Lords.

Karula sent a message to the council. The council saw her and many were not happy.

Karula said "Senator Padme Amidala is going to be assassinated, you need to guard her."

Yoda said "We have already discovered that."

Karula said "A powerful bounty hunter is the one behind the attacks."

Yoda said "Thank you now we can narrow our search."

Karula said " I think it's time I pay the council a proper visit."

Ravina said "Alright I will hold down the fort here."

Karula said "Thanks"

Karula got into her ship and started the ship. She then activated the auto-pilot and lowered the seat allowing her to lay back. The seat flipped back up slamming her into the dash of the ship.

Karula shouted "Damn you, Hakana, you rust-bucket."

Hakana said giggling "That was funny."

Karula said "I can't just sleep on my way in the ship."

Hakana said "You think you can just lie anywhere on this ship."

Karula said "Ugh this is why force induced ships are annoying they have strong and very defiant personalities."

She arrives after a long trip.

A man asks "Who are you?"

Karula said "I am the leader of the Force knights, make sure my ship doesn't do anything silly, she doesn't get out often."

Karula walks towards the Jedi temple. 2 guards let her in. She enters the Council chambers.

Yoda said "So you are back in Coruscant after so many years."

Karula said "Yes, this place feels a lot bigger than I remember."

The Council entered the room and took seats, the looked at her, judging her for her past. Karula sat on one of the elevated parts of the room. Anakin and Obi-Wan entered.

The Mace Windu said "Obi-Wan we what you to track down this assassin who wanted to assassinate Senator Amidala."

Yoda said "Anakin you are to guard the Senator until Obi-Wan has captured or killed the Assassin."

Karula watched on as they left for their respective missions.

Karula asked "That young one, he feels like he is trouble, are sure we can trust him?"

Yoda said "Qui-Gon said he was the chosen one."

Karula said "I hope Qui-Gon was right because I don't trust him."

Yoda said "We are to wait for them to return."

Karula focused and started to meditate. Her spirit stepped out of her body.

Karula said "I will observe the city"

Karula's spirit flew around the city learning of the changes made. 2 hours past when she returns to her body.

She looks at Yoda and said "You can feel that can't you, this presence of dark force."

Yoda said "Yes, it's Anakin." Karula hears a voice

The voice said "No Anakin No!"

Karula said "I feel a presence that I have felt before, it seems I will have some preparations to make when I return."

Yoda said "What is it?"

Karula said "I don't want to disappoint you, so I won't tell you until I am fully confirmed that it worked."

A little while later the Jedi Council receives a message that a new droid army has been created.

Mace Windu lead s every member of the Council except Yoda out of council room. \

Karula asked "So what are we going to do?"

Yoda said "We are going to head out there with a army."

Karula asked "What army?" Yoda showed her the Clone troopers.

Karula said "This is way to discreet for you, I didn't even know about this despite my spies knowing everything, I have spies all over your federation."

Karula boards the ship with Yoda and when they arrive on the planet Geonosis.

Karula jumps out shouting "Woohoo!"

Yoda sees Karula ploughing through thousands of droids screaming "I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES I HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME TRANNG TO ACTUALLY DO ANY FIELD WORK, FIANLLY I CAN LET LOOSE!"

By the time Yoda had rescued the Jedi, Kalura was standing on a 20 metre high pile of broken droids she jumped from the pile onto the ship.

She said "Thank Yoda for letting me come, I haven't left my office for anything other then training my skills and training students in centuries."

Yoda said "Your welcome, thanks for taking out the droids." Yoda and the other Jedi feel Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting Count Dooku. Yoda goes to face his former apprentice. Yoda arrives with them a little while later with an injure Obi-Wan and Anakin. They return to the Jedi Temple.

When they meet again Obi-Wan said "Count Dooku said "I should join him and that Darth Sidious his master is controlling the Senate."

Yoda said "The dark side is known to be deceiving, we shouldn't listen to this."

Karula said "I have to return I will organise our spies to carefully monitor the Senate as well as keep an eye on those Clone trooper of yours."

Karula left in her ship when she arrived back at Felucia she made the leader of her spies start spying on both the Clone Army and the Senate. She then sent a message via the supercomputer to the blacksmith, the message said "I want you to build a machine based on this data. Images of Qui-Gon and all footage of some of his previous battles turned up on the screen.

3 year had past and a war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of interdependent systems was well underway.

Kalura sent was in the middle of call.

Karula said "Ashoka Tano, just remember you have a place on Felucia should you need it."

Karula ended the call.

Ravina said "The machine you wanted built is finished."

Karula said "Perfect, I wonder if this really works."

Karula walked down to see the machine finished.

The blacksmith said "What should we call this anyway?"

Karula said "It is a Force bot, designed to allow force to flow through it and perfect made out of durasteel and it resembles him perfectly."

Karula started calling out to the force bringing a spectral being out and inserting into the machine. The machine opened it's eyes.

Karula said to the force bot "Qui-Gon, you there."

The Force bot asked "How do you know my name?"

Karula shouted jumping up and down "It worked, the first force bot reborn force user!"

Qui-Gon asked "Am I a machine?"

Karula said "I put your Force Ghost in the machine, allowing you to join the battlefield once more, here's a lightsaber."

Qui-Gon looked at the lightsaber.

Karula said "It's good to have someone as inexpedience as you with us."

Qui-Gon said "Anakin is a real worry."

Karula said "You couldn't have predicted any of this,in the meantime you should do some practice to get used to your knew body."

Karula said "I felt a sharp amount of dark force coming from Anakin."

Qui-Gon said "This is bad."

Karula said to the blacksmith "I want you to create more force-bots."

Karula said "You must help me get ready."

Karula said "We must send a message to our external bases."

Karula activated the encrypting machine, she sent out the message "Recently we have managed to uncover the secret order 66 which is going to take out all Jedi, we are to get ourselves ready to stop order 66, we have got all the locations where they are going to be when order 66 is carried out, it cost many lives to get this information, we will not fail." After 2 months of preparation, they were all ready for the assault.

Karula is flying around Coruscant only to see Mace Windu fighting Senator Palpatine. She saw Anakin enter the room and and saw him cut-off off Mace's sword hand and then Palpatine blasts him out the window with force lightning, she used force to bring Mace into her ship and uses force lighting to restart his heart.

She flew next to Palpatine and Anakin.

Karula said "I am disappointed in you Anakin and to you Palpatine or should I say Darth Sidious, I will not back down." She flies Mace back to Felucia.

Darth Sidious broadcast Order 66 across the galaxy. The Force Knights at each location saw the Clone Troopers about to attack the Jedi. The Force Knight at each location start attacking the clone troopers while evacuating the Jedi.

At Felucia, Kalura is looking at several Jedi.

Ashoka asks "What are we to do now?"

Kalura said "We face the Empire and prevent them spreading too far."

Ashoka asked "May I join you?"

Kalura said "I was wanting you to join for a long time, I just wanted it to be your choice."

Ashoka said "I will do my best to meet your standards."

Kalura said "Don't overdo it, we will start slow, our weapon are much heavier than standard Jedi equipment."

Ashoka said "Thanks."

Kalura then shouted to all of her fellow Force Knights "We are at war for the first time, the enemy is the Empire and make no mistake this is no weak opponent we must be ready for a long gruelling war."

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Force Knights Chapter** **3**

20 years past since the end of the Galactic Republic. Kalura was sitting there writing out notes.

Ashoka asked "Master, are we going to act?"

Kalura said "Not yet, you have really adjusted to your armour, it suits you."

Ashoka said "Thanks."

A transmission came in "We have discovered that the Alliance has began an attack on the planet Scarif."

Kalura said "Me and my apprentice will go to Scarif."

Kalura and Ashoka got into their ships.

Kalura said "Ready for for your first field mission in our organisation."

Ashoka shouted "Yeah full speed ahead."

Ashoka's ship said "Oh dear that would not be wise."

Ashoka said "Chira, you worse than C-3PO, live a little."

Hakana said "I like you apprentice, she has a real love of life."

Kalura said "You need to be more serious."

Hakana said "She isn't."

Kalura said "She is when things she needs to be."

Kalura and Ashoka activated warp speed.

Ashoka shouted "Woo-hoo."

Kalura said "You have done really well since you joined, you are about the same age physically as you were when you first met me, it took me over 60 years to figure out to do that."

Ashoka said "Thanks, master."

They arrive over Scarif. Kalura and Ashoka fly through the broken planetary shield and fly over to the informations storage.

They jump out of their ships.

Kalura and Ashoka run over to find the K-2SO pinned by stormtroopers.

Kalura and Ashoka fight the stormtroopers. They defeat all the stormtroopers.

Kalura asks "What is happening?"

K-2SO asked "Why I should trust you strange people?"

Kalura said "We are going to help you get those plans we are no friends of the Empire."

Ashoka hears gunfire, Kalura and Ashoka run through and K-2SO follows.

Cassian runs into them injured.

Cassian asks "Who are these 2 K-2SO."

K-2SO said "They seem to want to help us, I personally don't trust them, they look weak and scrawny."

Kalura said "Don't mock the force."

Cassian said "Jyn is up there."

Kalura ran up there with Ashoka as K-2SO followed helping Cassian.

Krennic was pointing a laser pistol at Jyn. Ashoka stuck her sword through Krennic's chest.

Cassian grabbed Jyn. Kalura saw the Death Star approaching the planet.

Kalura said "Ashoka go, I need you to get off the planet I will stall them, you leave."

Jyn said "That is the Death Star you can't stall it."

Kalura said "Don't underestimate the force."

Kalura called both Ashoka's ship and her own. Ashoka got K-2SO on the ship as well as Jyn and Cassian then Ashoka began to fly off-world.

Kalura hopped in her ship and waited for the Death Star to fire. She then flew her ship in the way and stepped on top of her ship.

Hakana said "You are as reckless as your apprentice."

She imbued her gauntlets with the force and started to hold the Death Star's laser.

Kalura said "I know what I'm doing."

Hakana said "So does Ashoka."

Ashoka once she had left the planet saw Darth Vader's ship on the Rebel's Command ship.

Ashoka said "I need you to get me on that ship, then get them back to Felucia."

Chira asked "Are you sure this is wise?"

Ashoka said "I am going."

Ashoka flew her ship to the Rebel Command ship. Her ship flew away.

Ashoka stepped in to see Darth Vader facing a bunch of Rebel troops.

Ashoka said "So Anakin this is what you have become."

Darth Vader asked "Who are you and how do you know that name?"

Ashoka took off her helmet and then put it back on.

Darth Vader said "So you are here Ashoka and with a new look, and a new cause."

Ashoka said "Yes Anakin, that is true."

Darth Vader asked "How long will it take for you to give up on this one?"

Ashoka said "I left the Jedi Order because they had stop truly following the force, I am only doing what I must to serve the Force."

Darth Vader swung his lightsaber down and she knocked it away with her shield.

Ashoka said "No more sneak attacks Anakin, she puts her shield on her back, let's have a fair fight."

Darth Vader and Ashoka started fighting. Ashoka slammed her sword into his lightsaber with overwhelming force. Darth Vader was heavily pushed back by Ashoka's rain of blows.

Back on Scarif, Kalura was till holding back the Death Star's laser. On the Death Star,

Tarkin asked angrily "Why is this taking so long?"

One of the soldier said "Something has stopped the Death Star laser sir."

The laser finally stopped and Kalura got back in her ship.

Kalura said "Time to pick Ahsoka, I can feel her fighting Darth Vader."

Hakana said "Alright."

Kalura flew to Ashoka's position, she jumped board the ship.

Kalura said "Ahsoka time to leave."

Ashoka said "I have held him back long enough."

Kalura and Ashoka walk away. Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at Ahsoka, Ashoka grabbed it with her gauntlet and snapped it in 2.

Ashoka said "I was just humouring you Anakin."

Kalura flew back to Felucia. In the meantime Darth Vader returned to the ship.

Tarkin said "Our footage show a small enemy stopping us from destroying the planet."

Darth Vader said "Remember this well Tarkin or else it will be your undoing, the power to destroy a planet is nothing compared to the power of the Force."

Back on Felucia, Kalura is with Jyn, Cassian and K-2SO.

Kalura said "You have done some good work, I could use your help."

Jyn asked "Why us?"

Kalura said "I admire you guts, your willingness to pursue a tough goal."

Jyn said "I would prefer to work with the Rebels."

Kalura said "Very well, I will organise transport."

1 month later, Kalura sent a transmission to the Rebel Alliance.

Leia asked "Why are you helping?"

Kalura said "I have been fighting the Sith for a long time, even when the Jedi were at the peak of their power, I know you are the ones destined to carry the light side of the force and restore the Republic."

Leia asked "What do you want with us?

Kalura said "We want to help you destroy the Death Star the only weapon capable of stopping the blockade to the Empire, that we have created alongside the Mandalorians."

2 months later Kalura and Ashoka arrived at the battlefield.

One of the rebel ships asked "Is that all you brought, 2 ships."

100 Mandalorian ships arrived to join the battle.

Kalura and Ashoka were firing at Tie Fighters. Darth Vader got on Kalura's tail.

Kalura said "Ashoka, I can't shake Vader , I am not the best at space fights."

Ashoka started firing at Vader. Kalura continued to fire at Tie fighters until the Death Star exploded. Then Kalura and Ashoka retuned to Felucia.

 **Chapter 3 End.**


End file.
